Pretty but crazy
by Jejevan
Summary: Jaejoong dan Junsu adalah seorang Cassiopeia. Suatu hari mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi sesaeng fans TVXQ. Bagaimana tingkah konyol Jaejoong dan Junsu kala menjadi sesang fans dadakan yang sungguh tak berpengalaman?. Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu, GS / Genderswitch.
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty but crazy**

**(Prolog)**

Jaejoong dan Junsu adalah seorang _Cassiopeia_. Suatu hari mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi sesaeng fans TVXQ. Bagaimana tingkah konyol Jaejoong dan Junsu kala menjadi sesang fans dadakan yang sungguh tak berpengalaman?.

**~(^o^~)(~^o^)~**

**Main Cast :** Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin.

**Other Cast** : Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Yesung and other.

**Pairing**: Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu.

**Genre** : Humor, romance.

**Rating** : T

**Warning :** Genderswitch, OOC, typos, tidak sesuai EYD. Ini pure imajinasiku yang mengangkat kisah sesaeng fans. Rada koplak jadi jangan dianggap terlalu dianggep serius ^^.

**Disclaimer :** All cast is belong to themself and their family, this story is a work of pure fiction dan this fanfiction is MINE!

**Introduction Cast : **

(Yeoja)

- Kim Jaejoong : 17 tahun, biasnya U-know Yunho TVXQ.

- Kim Junsu : 17 tahun, biasnya Micky Yoochun TVXQ.

- Cho Kyuhyun : 17 tahun, biasnya Choi Siwon Super Junior.

- Kim Heechul : 17 tahun, biasnya Choi Siwon Super Junior.

- Kim Ryeowook : 17 tahun, biasnya Yesung Super Junior.

(Namja)

- Jung Yunho : 26 tahun, leader TVXQ.

- Park Yoochun : 26 tahun, member TVXQ.

- Shim Changmin : 24 tahun, maknae TVXQ.

- Choi Siwon : 25 tahun, member Super Junior.

- Yesung : 28 tahun, member Super Junior.

**CHAPTER 1**

_Pearl Alexandrite Senior High School_ merupakan sekolah elit bertaraf internasional. Sekolah yang sering di singkat _P'Alexa SHS_ itu mempunyai slogan '_Beauty, Glory, Brain and Behaviour'_. Right, semua murid disana adalah yeoja atau lebih tepatnya ini sekolah **khusus yeoja.**

_Tap ... Tap ... Tap ..._

Seorang yeoja cantik bak boneka barbie tengah melangkahkan kakinya disepanjang koridor sekolah yang sudah terlihat ramai. Bibir cherry-nya terus mengulas senyum manis pada siapa saja yang dijumpainya, tak jarang ia juga membalas sapaan teman-temannya dengan ramah.

**Kim Jaejoong**, nama yeoja cantik yang lebih mirip _mannequin_ dari pada manusia kalau tidak dilihat dengan seksama itu memang tengah sangat bahagia sekarang. Wae? entahlah, tapi yang pasti ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan idola tercinta yeoja cantik itu yakni Dong Bang Shin Ki atau disingkat DBSK or Tong Vfang Xien Qi atau disingkat TVXQ atau Tohoshinki – Yeah, itu satu nama hanya dalam bahasa yang berbeda - dan biasnya adalah **U-know Yunho - The Leader**.

Yeoja bermata doe ini sangat mengidolakan boyband asuhan SM Entertaiment itu sejak 5 tahun lalu dan selama itu pula ia menjadi seorang fans loyal TVXQ. Jaejoong adalah seorang **Cassieopeia** - sebutan untuk fans TVXQ - yang rela melakukan apapun demi idola kesayangannya itu dalam konotasi yang masih **positif.**

"Suie, pasti senang kalau titipan album TIME-nya sudah ada mihihi ..." gumamnya terkekeh sebelum membuka handel pintu kelas 2-A yang tak lain adalah kelasnya - kelas unggulan disekolah mewah ini.

_CEKLEK_

Jaejoong menyembulkan kepalanya sebelum benar-benar masuk dan senyumnya lantas merekah kala mendapati sahabat terbaiknya sudah datang lebih dulu.

"Suieee ~" panggil Jaejoong dan cukup mengangetkan yeoja imut yang dipanggilnya Suie itu.

"Joongieee ~" sahut Suie atau lebih tepatnya Kim Junsu dengan suara khas lumba-lumba yang melengking nyaring.

Seisi kelas menatap Jaejoong dan Junsu sesaat lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tadi sempat terhenti akibat suara berisik duo rempong bertampang innocent itu.

"Suie-ahh, coba tebak apa yang aku bawa." Kata Jaejoong sembari menaik turunkan kedua alisnya dan memasang seringai penuh arti.

Junsu mengerutkan dahinya seolah berpikir sejenak dan sedetik kemudian matanya langsung membulat sempurna.

"Kyaaa ~ album TIME! kamu membawa album TIME titipan ku Joongie-ahh?!" pekik yeoja imut bersuara khas dolpin kejepit batu karang itu dengan mata berbinar.

Jaejoong mengangguk antusias. Ia langsung membuka tas ransel berbentuk gajah miliknya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat Junsu semakin histeris kegirangan.

"Tadaaa ~" seru Jaejoong sambil menggoyang-goyangkan album tersebut tepat didepan wajah cantik Junsu dan langsung direbut secepat kilat oleh yeoja imut itu.

"Kyaaa ~ album TIME jaket A, B dan C. Aigo ~ Yoochun oppa, Yunho oppa, Changmin oppa jeongmal saranghaeyeooo ~" Pekik Junsu sembari memeluk posesif 3 album berbeda versi tersebut dan teriakannya cukup untuk membuat beberapa teman sekelasnya menoleh untuk kedua kalinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Suie-ahh, aku punya sesuatu lagi untukmu."

"Mwo?" Jaejoong terkekeh seraya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas ranselnya.

"Tadaaa ~" seru Jaejoong sekali lagi seraya mengibas-ngibaskan sebuah kertas tebal yakni sebuah poster yang langsung diambil yeoja berparas imut itu.

"Kyaaa ~ Yoochun Oppa." Sentak Junsu sambil menatap intens wajah tampan biasnya **Micky Yoochun **dalam poster dengan mata berbinar bak berlian yang terkena cahaya matahari.

"Joongie-ahh, ini kan poster esklusif yang jumlahnya sangat terbatas, eottokhae kamu bisa mendapatkannya?" tanya Junsu penasaran dengan mata yang semakin berkilau.

Jaejoong bergumam tak jelas seraya cekikikan sambil menatap langit-langit kelasnya seolah tengah mengingat sesuatu, "Begini ceritanya,"

~ Flashback ~

_YJ-store, Coex Mall ..._

Jaejoong tengah mengitari toko kaset langganannya yang berada didalam Mall terbesar di Seoul. Mata hazelnya lantas berbinar kala sesuatu yang dicarinya sudah ia temukan. Nde, apa lagi kalau bukan album Jepang TVXQ yang dirilis awal Maret lalu, bertajuk TIME.

"Kyaaa ~ akhirmya." Pekiknya riang kala album TIME yang dirilis dalam tiga versi yakni Jaket A (CD+DVD), Jaket B (CD+DVD) dan Jaket C (CD-only) sudah ada didepan mata besarnya secara langsung.

Yeoja cantik itu mengambil album tiga versi itu masing-masing dua buah dan segera ia masukan ke dalam tas bening yang memang disediakan oleh toko tersebut. _Right,_ itu titipan Junsu yang tidak bisa ikut karna tengah menjenguk Haraboeji-nya yang sedang sakit di Gyeonggi-do.

Mwo? membeli tiga versi! sekaligus? Tidakkah itu sangat mahal? Nde, sangat mahal. Tapi mudah saja bagi Jaejoong dan Junsu yang merupakan anak seorang pengusaha yang tentu saja sangat kaya. Lagipula ia dan Junsu punya misi untuk menemukan teka-teki dari album tersebut. _Ahh,_ bukankah konsep album itu sangat kreatif dan mengundang rasa penasaran tentunya.

Jaejoong langsung menapaki kakinya menuju kasir namun dipertengahan langkahnya terhenti kala ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kyaaa ~ Yunho Oppa tampan sekali." Serunya dengan air wajah yang berseri-seri ketika melihat sebuah banner Yunho untuk produk _Lafuma_ terpampang disalah satu sudut toko tersebut.

Jaejoong segera mengambil ponselnya disaku kemeja seragam sekolahnya dan langsung memposisikan diri didepan banner tersebut dengan maksud berfoto dengan wajah idolanya walau hanya sebuah gambar.

Walau disana juga ada banner Changmin dan Yoochun tapi tentu saja Jaejoong hanya terfokus pada Yunho yang merupakan bias abadinya. Walaupun secara keseluruhan ia memang sangat amat menyukai ketiga namja kelewat tampan yang tergabung dalam TVXQ itu.

_Humm,_ special untuk Yunho mungkin bukan kata menyukai yang tepat digunakan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, melainkan kata **mencintai **lah yang lebih tepat bahkan sangat tepat.

Jaejoong mengarahkan kamera ponselnya dengan tangan kanan yang menjulur kedepan dan langsung berpose manis. Tangan kirinya membentuk V-sign, mata bulatnya mengedip satu dan tak lupa memasang senyum termanisnya.

_CKREK_

"Hihi ... aku akan meng-uploadnya ke twitter." Gumamnya seraya mengutak atik ponselnya.

** bornfreeonekiss : Woaaa ~ lihatlah aku berfoto dengan Yunho Oppa ^^ hihi, walau hanya sebuah gambar tapi aku sangat senang ^^ tak lama lagi aku yakin bisa berfoto dengan Yunho Oppa yang sebenarnya #LoveYH**

**Tweet**

"Nah, sudah." Gumam yeoja cantik itu seraya memasukan ponselnya ke tempat semula.

"Sekarang waktunya untuk membayar." Serunya sembari melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju meja kasir.

Jaejoong mengerjabkan mata besarnya kala ada tiga orang yang tengah mengantri untuk membayar dan segera ia mengambil posisi sebagai orang ke empat. Tak butuh waktu lama kini Jaejoong menjadi orang kedua dan tinggal menunggu seorang namja lagi.

Yeoja cantik itu mengulas senyum tipis kala namja itu membeli sesuatu yang sama sepertinya. _Yap,_ album TIME tiga versi. Fanboy kah? Tapi namja itu sudah terlihat sangat dewasa bahkan seperti Ahjussi muda. Humm, mungkin umurnya baru memasuki 30-an.

"Chukkae tuan, anda menjadi orang ke tiga sekaligus orang terakhir yang mendapat poster esklusif TVXQ karna sudah membeli album TIME tiga versi sekaligus." Ujar yeoja kasir itu yang lantas membulatkan mata besar Jaejoong.

"Mwo? poster esklusif?" sentak Jaejoong ikutan nimbrung.

"Nde nona, setiap hari rabu tiga orang pertama yang membeli tiga versi sekaligus album terbaru TVXQ akan mendapat poster esklusif yang jumblahnya sangat terbatas." Jelas yeoja itu ramah.

Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya seraya berpikir sejenak. Poster esklusif! Jumlah terbatas! Tiga orang pembeli pertama! dan dia adalah pembeli keempat yang itu artinya tidak akan mendapat bonus poster esklusif limited edition itu.

"Andwaeee!" pekik Jaejoong seraya menahan poster yang akan diberikan yeoja kasir pada namja itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Yeoja kasir dan namja itu sedikit kaget dengan teriakan Jaejoong dan tangan yeoja cantik itu yang menahan transaksi keduanya.

"Humm, nona kecil bisa kamu lepaskan tanganmu? Ini milikku." Kata namja yang lumayan tampan itu dan langsung dibalas gelengan mantap Jaejoong.

"Andwae! Ini milikku Ahjjusi!" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata besar yang mendelik tajam.

Namja itu terkekeh, "Nona kecil, tapi ini milikku, aku pembeli ketiga sekaligus yang terakhir dan apa wajahku sudah setua itu sampai kamu memanggilku Ahjjusi?." Balas namja itu dengan sabar.

Jaejoong memicingkan mata besarnya, "Nde, wajah Ahjjusi sudah seperti Ahjjusi-ahjjusi dan apa Ahjjusi seorang fanboy?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mimik lucu.

'_Aku bukannya fanboy tiga namja ajaib itu lagi nona kecil tapi aku bahkan bekerja untuk mereka! Ya, aku staff mereka di Korea!'_ batinnya sembari terkekeh.

Namja itu menatap mata bulat Jaejoong, "Nde, aku fanboy mereka. Wae?" sahut namja itu.

Sebenarnya album ini untuk adik sepupunya yang lusa mendatang akan berulang-tahun. Walaupun, seorang staff TVXQ tapi jelas saja ia tidak bisa seenak butt-nya asal mencomot album atau apapun yang dirilis artisnya itu secara gratis. Harus membeli juga tentu saja, kecuali Manager mau berbaik hati memberikannya secara gratis, tapi sepertinya mustahil.

"Eoh? Jinjja? siapa bias Ahjjusi? Kenapa Ahjussi menyukai TVXQ? Ahjussi kan sudah tua." Tanya Jaejoong bertubi-tubi dan diakhiri dengan ucapan polos namun cukup menusuk tajam hati Ahjussi malang itu.

Namja itu menghela nafas seraya mengelus dadanya, "Apa aku terlihat setua itu?" Jaejoong mengangguk polos.

"Ahjjusi jawab pertanyaan ku, siapa bias Ahjussi dan kenapa Ahjjusi menyukai TVXQ?"

"Sebenarnya, Bias ku Yoona SNSD tapi aku juga menyukai TVXQ." Jawab namja itu menahan tawanya yang lantas membuat dahi Jaejoong mengeryit.

"Ahjjusi ini SONE atau Cassie sebenarnya eoh?!" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata besar yang melotot sembari menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya.

Demi apapun namja yang dipanggil Ahjjusi oleh yeoja cantik itu tengah menahan tawanya karna pose Jaejoong bukannya menyeramkan tapi justru sangat menggemaskan.

Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan meledek, "Keduanya, bahkan aku juga seorang ELF, Shawol, V.I.P, blackjack dan masih banyak lagi haha ..."

Jaejoong membulatkan mata doe-nya,"Ya! kenapa banyak sekali. Ck' Ahjussi bukan fanboy yang setia!" cibir Jaejoong dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

Namja itu terkekeh, "Siapa bias mu di TVXQ humm?" tanyanya.

"Yunho Oppa, Ahjussi. Aigo ~ Yunho Oppa sangat tampan dan berkarisma, aku sangat menyukai Yunho Oppa ehh ani ani aku mencintai Yunho Oppa." Jawab Jaejoong mantap dan sangat antusias. Ahh, jangan lupakan juga pipi si cantik itu yang merah merona.

"Humm, U-know Yunho." Gumam namja itu seraya mengusap-usap dagunya.

Jaejoong merekahkan senyumnya, "Ahjussi jadi memberikan poster itu untukku kan?"

"Mwo? kapan aku mengatakan akan memberikan poster ini untukmu, nona kecil?" tanya namja itu heran.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya seraya menatap namja itu dengan puppy eyes andalannya, "Jebal Ahjussi, berikan poster itu untukku, aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak mendapatkannya dan sekarang poster itu sudah ada didepan mataku, masa aku tidak bisa membawanya pulang, aku lelah Ahjussi, jebal ~~~" cerocos yeoja cantik itu dengan tampang memelas walau ucapannya memang terkesan sedikit **memaksa.**

Namja itu mengehela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, aku akan memberikan poster ini untukmu tapi kamu harus memanggil ku Oppa jangan Ahjussi, arraseo?"

"Jinjja Ahju- eh Oppa?" pekik Jaejoong yang hampir saja memanggil namja itu dengan Ahjussi lagi. _Aish, _untung tidak keterusan, bisa-bisa kesempatannya untuk menyabotase poster itu melayang.

Namja itu mengangguk.

"Kyaaa ~ jeongmal khamsahamnida Ahju- eh Oppa hehe ..." histeris Jaejoong sembari loncat-loncat kegirangan yang lantas membuat namja itu hanya geleng-geleng sembari terkekeh.

"Ini." Kata namja itu sembari memberikan sebuah poster.

Jaejoong segera meraih poster impiannya itu dan mengulas senyum manis sembari membungkukan badannya, "Khamshamnida Oppa."

"Nde Cheonameyeo nona kecil, lain kali gantilah seragam sekolahmu jika pergi ke Mall dan satu lagi ... sebesar apapun rasa suka mu pada seorang idola, haruslah tetap mengutamakan diri sendiri, jangan sampai idolamu menjadi alasanmu untuk malas belajar dan lebih memilih menjadi stalker seharian dari pada pergi sekolah, mengerti maksudku?" titah namja itu pada Jaejoong yang tengah mengerjabkan mata besarnya.

"Nde, arraseo Oppa." Sahut Jaejoong dengan bibir cherry yang mengulas senyum cantik.

"Good girl, kalau begitu aku duluan nde, senang bertemu denganmu nona kecil cantik." ujar namja itu seraya beranjak namun belum selangkah ia menapaki kakinya tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menarik kemejanya.

"Oppa." Panggil Jaejoong.

"Apa lagi? Aku buru-buru." Balas namja itu tergesa-gesa.

"Itu, aku minta poster Micky Yoochun Oppa juga untuk sahabatku, jeongmal Oppa dia sangat menyukai Yoochun Oppa."

Namja itu mendengus panjang, "Aish, ini ambillah dengan poster Changmin juga."

"Jinjja? Woaaa ~ Oppa sangat baik, Tuhan memberkati Oppa." Seru Jaejoong kembali membungkukan badannya dan tiba-tiba saja ia jadi religius.

"Nde, sudah ya, aku duluan, dan ingat saat aku berbalik jangan menarik bajuku lagi." Jaejoong mengangguk. Namja itu hanya tersenyum lalu beranjak.

"Oppa baik hati ~~~ tentukan lah satu grup idola dan satu bias mu, jangan borongan Oppa!. Aku merekomendasikan TVXQ mereka sangat keren ~~~" teriak Jaejoong pada namja itu yang mulai menjauh dan membalas ucapan yeoja cantik ini dengan sebuah jempol.

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh dan memeluk tiga poster impiannya itu.

"Nona, semuanya jadi 600000 won." Ucap nona kasir.

"Nde, ini." Sahut Jaejoong sembari memberikan credit card unlimited-nya.

_~ Flashback end ~_

"Woaaa ~ kamu hebattt Joongie-ahh." Seru Junsu kagum akan perjuangan sahabatnya untuk mendapatkan poster itu seraya bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Hehe ... siapa dulu Suie-ahh, yeojachingu-nya Yunho Oppa." Seru Jaejoong terkekeh seraya menklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih leader boyband ternama itu.

"Aku aminkan nde eu kyang kyang ~ tapi ngomong-ngomong siapa nama Oppa baik hati itu, Joongie-ahh?"

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak, "Humm, Mollayo Suie-ahh, aku terlalu sibuk meminta poster Oppadeul kyeopta sampai-sampai lupa menanyakan namanya Oppa baik hati itu."

Junsu mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau jodoh pasti akan bertemu lagi Joongie-ahh, tenang saja." kata Junsu polos.

"Mwoya?! Aku tidak mau berjodoh dengan Oppa baik hati itu, aku maunya sama Yunho Oppa, Suie-ahh kamu kan tahu itu ~~~" Rengek Jaejoong seraya mempoutkan bibir kissable-nya lucu.

Junsu terkekeh, "Mian aku lupa. Nde, kamu akan berjodoh dengan Yunho Oppa dan aku akan berjodoh dengan Yoochun Oppa, eu kyang kyang ~ kita akan hidup bahagia bersama Oppa tercinta." Pekik Junsu girang diiringi suara heboh big applause dari Jaejoong.

Kedua yeoja cantik yang berisiknya tidak ketulungan itu terus mengoceh seraya berangan-angan perihal impian mereka - menjadi pendamping hidup sang halluya star. _Ahh,_ tingkah duo Kim ini sungguh lucu dan wajar-wajar saja, karna siapa pun yang mengidolakan seorang bintang pasti mempunyai mimpi untuk menikah dengan sang idola. Eyyy ~ pasti kalian juga punya mimpi yang sama dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu, ani? Menikah dengan seorang halluya star yang sangat kalian kagumi.

_CKLEK _

Pintu kelas terbuka, terlihat tiga orang yeoja cantik yang dua diantaranya berwajah angkuh sementara satu lainnya berwajah polos dan terlihat cukup ramah, karna hanya ia yang mengulas senyum pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

Kim Heechul dan Cho Kyuhyun si pemilik wajah angkuh dan Kim Ryeowook si pemilik wajah ramah. Ketiga yeoja cantik yang merupakan seorang **ELF** - sebutan fans Super Junior - itu memasuki kelas dan langsung menduduki kursi mereka yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan tempat duduk Jaejoong dan Junsu. _Well,_ mereka teman sekelas sekaligus sesama fansgirl yang berhubungan sangat baik.

"Girls, lihatlah aku baru saja membeli jaket yang persis sama seperti milik Siwon Oppa, yang Oppa pakai di bandara kemarin." Pamer Heechul seraya mengibas-ngibaskan kedua sisi jaket coklat untuk namja yang tengah ia kenakan. _Yeah,_ Siwon - member Super Junior yang dijuluki visual face itu memang memakai jaket tersebut saat di Incheon Airport, sepulangnya dari Singapura.

Junsu dan Jaejoong kompak menoleh dan terlihat tertarik dengan perbincangan para ELF tersebut.

"Chulie-ahh, aku juga melihat Siwon Oppa memakai jaket ini kemarin, di foto yang dipost admin Suju fansclub di twitter, kamu hebat bisa langsung mendapatkannya." Cerocos Jaejoong seraya menyentuh jaket yang sungguh diperuntukan untuk namja itu.

Kyuhyun mendelik, "Ish, begitu saja bangga, kemarin aku membeli parfum terbaru Siwon Oppa, kamu belum punya kan, Heechullie?" seru Kyu dengan tampang yang seolah meledek seraya menyemprot parfurm beraroma maskulin ke sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ya! aku akan membeli sepuluh setelah pulang sekolah! Lihat saja!" pekik Heechul tak mau kalah.

_Yeah,_ Heechul dan Kyuhyun adalah Siwonest - sebuatan untuk personal fans Siwon Super Junior. Mereka sangat akrab dan dekat sejak duduk dibangku Junior High School namun bila sudah menyangkut perihal Siwon, keduannya akan langsung menjadi rival bebuyutan.

"Uhuk ... uhuk ... Kyunnie-ahh, aku tak menyangka kalau parfumnya Siwon Oppa sangat menyengat." Celetuk Ryeowook sembari menutup hidungnya.

"Nde, Uhuk ... uhuk ... wanginya menyengat." Tambah Junsu sambil mengibas-ibaskan udara didepan hidungnya.

"Ya! hidung kalian bermasalah Wookie-ahh, Suie-ahh. aromanya sangat enak dan manly tau!" sahut Kyu seraya memeluk posesif botol parfum yang harganya tidak murah itu.

"Hey, Wookie-ahh, apa kamu juga punya sesuatu yang baru juga?" tanya Heechul pada Ryeowook yang mengklaim dirinya adalah seorang Cloud - sebutan fans personal Yesung Super Junior.

"Tentu, lihat nih ~ aku baru saja membeli salah koleksi sunglasess YY style." Pamer Ryeowook seraya memakai kacamata hitam nan kece yang baru ia dapatkan di toko sang idola kemarin.

"Woaaa ~ keren sekali, Wookie-ahh kalau ingin kesana lagi ajak aku juga nde." Pinta Heechul yang langsung diangguki yeoja manis itu.

"Ikut ~~~" seru Kyu merengek.

Heechul menjitak kepala Kyu, "Untuk apa merengek?! Kami larang pun pasti kamu akan tetap ikut evil." Kyu hanya tersenyum girang seraya menunjukan V-sign-nya.

"Joongie-ahh, Suie-ahh, kalau kalian bagaimana? Bukannya TVXQ baru mengeluarkan album Jepang terbaru?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Nde, benar sekali Wookie, dan kami sudah memiliki album itu tiga versi sekaligus." Kata Jaejoong bangga yang disertai pula anggukan tak kalah bangga dari Junsu.

"Juga poster limited edition Oppadeul ~" tambah Junsu riang.

"Woaaa ~ kalian memang Cassie sejati." Puji Ryeowook seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu kedua yeoja cantik bermarga Kim itu.

"Jae-ahh, aku dengar Yunho Oppa akan bermain dalam sebuah drama, benarkah itu?" tanya Heechul.

Jaejoong mengangguk lesu, "Humm, judulnya King of Ambition atau Yawang, Oppa sangat tampan dan dewasa disana, aktingnya juga sangat bagus." Jawab Jaejoong yang memang sangat mengikuti drama yang sudah setengah episode disiarkan stasiun TV SBS itu.

"Ya, akting Yunho Oppa sangat bagus tapi kenapa wajahmu suram begitu, Joongie-ahh?" tanya Heechul dengan alis bertautan. Sepertinya Heechul memang belum pernah menonton drama terbaru Leader TVXQ itu. _Yeah,_ terlalu sibuk dengan biasnya.

Jaejoong menatap Heechul sejenak lalu menghela nafas, "Aku sebal Chulie-ahh! Yunho Oppa melakukan adegan kissing bersama Ahjumma lawan mainnya disana hiks ... hatiku hancur berkeping-keping hiks ..." jawab Jaejoong menggebu-gebu diakhiri dengan isakan yang mengejutkan empat yeoja lainnya.

"Aish, kamu tidak seharusnya bertanya itu Cinderella palsu." Celetuk Kyu.

"Ya! kenapa kamu malah menyalahkan ku evil, aku kan tidak tahu huh ~" sahut Heechul sedikit mengomel.

"Sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar, humm ... bukankah itu salah satu resiko menjadi fansgirl, harus siap melihat Oppadeul bermesraan dengan yeoja lain dalam drama atau acara TV lainnya." Ujar Ryeowook bijak.

"Nde, tapi itu menyakitkan Wookie-ahh hiks ..." isak Jaejoong semakin jadi.

Junsu dengan sigap langsung merangkul Jaejoong dan mencoba menenangkannya, "Uljima Jae, aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama, hiks ... bahkan Yoochun Oppa sangat banyak beradegan mesra dengan artis yeoja, dan yang terakhir beradegan kisseu dengan Yoon Eun Hye Eonnie hiks ... hatiku sangat hancur saat itu."

Heechul, Kyu dan Ryeowook melongo sejadinya saat Junsu yang berniat menenangkan Jaejoong malah ikut menangis kala mengingat kembali adegan mesra Yoochun bersama yeoja lain.

Bukannya Heechul, Kyu dan Ryeowook tidak pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Hey! bahkan Heechul dan Kyu sampai mogok makan ketika melihat adegan mesra Siwon dengan lawan mainnya dibeberapa dramanya. _Ahh,_ cemburu dengan aktris atau personil girlband yang dikait-kaitkan dengan bias mereka atau menjadi lawan main dan beradegan mesra sangat wajar ani?.

"Cup ~ cup ~ cup ~ uljima." Seru Kyu menangkan Jaejoong dan Junsu

Jaejoong menyeka air matanya, "Aku juga ingin merasakan bibir hatinya Yunho Oppa." Serunya dengan suara parau. Aigo, kenapa setelah berhenti menangis yeoja secantik barbie ini langsung mengatakan hal mesum.

"Aish, kalau itu aku juga mau Joongie! Aigo, bibir tipis Siwon Oppa kyaaa ~~~" histeris Heechul berandai-andai.

_PLETAK_

"Langkahi dulu mayat choco!" sontak Kyu melotot seram setelah menjitak telak kepala empuk Heechul.

"Ya! dasar yeoja evil! Akan aku adukan pada Eunhyuk Oppa kalau kamu mau membunuh choco!" balas Heechul memasang tampang sesadis mungkin.

"Mwo?! memangnya kapan kamu akan bertemu Eunhyuk Oppa eoh?! Ck' percaya diri sekali." Balas Kyu sarkastik.

"Ya! jangan meremehkan ku evil! Aku akan menemui Eunhyuk Oppa seperti minggu lalu kemudian akan mengadukan ucapanmu! Lihat saja ~"

"Tukang ngadu!"

Oh God! pertarungan antara Cinderella sadis dan evil Maknae yang kejamnya tidak ketulungan tengah berlangsung dan itu artinya alarm tanda bahaya sudah berbunyi dikepala Jaejoong, Junsu dan Ryeowook. _Aish,_ kalau sudah begini tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Dua yeoja cantik yang tengah beradu argumen itu akan berhenti dengan sendirinya kala keduanya sudah merasa lelah dan kehabisan nafas untuk saling berteriak. Aigo! semoga perdebatan itu segera selesai. Pusing sekali mendengarkannya.

Mengenai kalimat Heechul yang mengatakan 'Aku akan menemui Eunhyuk Oppa seperti **minggu lalu** kemudian akan mengadukan ucapanmu!' sepertinya ada sedikit yang harus dijabarkan. **Minggu lalu!** Ya, minggu lalu yeoja cantik itu memang bertemu beberapa personil Super Junior atau lebih tepatnya men-stalker mereka ketika berada disebuah Restaurant mewah kelas bintang 5.

Saat itu Heechul hanya sendiri, biasanya bersama Kyu dan Ryeowook, tapi dua sahabatnya itu sedang ada urusan keluarga, jadi terpaksa puasa dulu untuk menguntit para namja tampan itu. **Beruntung!** Dengan memanfaatkan uang dan nama Appa-nya, Heechul memiliki aksen mudah untuk memasuki Restaurant berkelas itu.

Awalnya ia hanya makan biasa dan diam-diam memotret empat personil Suju tersebut, yakni Eunhyuk, Donghae, Shindong dan Siwon, namun lama-lama ia semakin frontal dengan meminta tanda tangan dan foto bersama. Alhasil jadilah avatar twitter Heechul yang semula foto selca dirinya bermetamorfosa menjadi fotonya bersama keempat namja tampan itu. Tak lupa ia juga meminta foto berdua dengan Siwon dan dengan senang hati namja berlesung pipi itu merangkulnya. Ahh, sungguh beruntung dan Kyu sangat iri tentu saja.

_Well,_ sebenarnya nasib Heechul, Kyu dan Ryeowook lebih beruntung dari pada Jaejoong dan Junsu. _Right,_ dewi fortuna selalu berpihak pada mereka kala sedang menguntit atau bahkan menerobos pintu dorm idolanya – walau sampai sekarang mereka belum berhasil memasuki dorm Suju seperti sesaeng fans lain – tapi tetap saja kwantitas mereka bertemu para bias lebih sering jika dibandingkan dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu. Katakan saja duo Kim itu kurang berpengalaman untuk menjadi seorang stalker.

"Hhh ... kalian beruntung sekali bisa bertemu dengan bias kalian, bahkan sampai foto bersama." Celetuk Junsu dengan suara yang terdengar tak bersemangat.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya, "Nde, dan jarak tiga meter adalah jarak terdekat kami melihat Oppadeul secara langsung, itu juga kami harus beradu kekuatan dengan fans lainnya." Ucapnya lemas.

"Eoh jinjjayeo? Bukankah kalian sering mengadiri fanmeeting TVXQ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nde, dan biasanya ada sesi foto bersama dan tanda tangan untuk fans yang beruntung." Imbuh Ryeowook.

Jaejoong dan Junsu saling melirik lalu menghela nafas panjang, "Memang benar, ada sesi foto bersama dan tanda tangan untuk fans yang beruntung." Kata Junsu. "Dan sayangnya kita bukan fans yang beruntung nde Junsuie? Hiks ..." tambah Jaejoong kembali terisak.

_Aish,_ yeoja bermata doe ini memang sangat sensitif jika sudah menyangkut idola tercintanya. _Ya,_ bayangkan saya sudah 5 tahun ia menjadi fans setia tapi sekedar foto bersama saja tidak pernah. Duo Kim memang memiliki album atau poster yang sudah ditanda tangan, namun mereka mendapatkannya lewat orang ketiga – bukan langsung dari para bias.

Heechul menepuk bahu Jaejoong dan Junsu, "Suatu saat nanti pasti kalian akan bertemu Yunho Oppa, Yoochun Oppa dan Changmin Oppa." Ucap yeoja bermata belo itu bijak.

Ryeowook mengangguk, "Nde, pasti kalian akan bertemu. Aku saja pernah satu lift dengan Yoochun Oppa saat menginap dihotel yang sama dengan para artis SM ketika di Jepang."

Junsu lantas mendelik tajam , "Kyaaa~~~ Wookie kau semakin menghancurkan hatiku huweeee~~~ hiks ... hiks ..."

Belum juga tangis Jaejoong mereda, kini giliran yeoja berbutt montok itu yang terisak histeris. Ryeowook hanya cengengesan tak jelas saat Kyuhyun dan Heechul mendeathlglare-nya.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kalian menjadi stalker atau sesang fans TVXQ." Semua mata tertuju pada si polos Ryeowook.

Yeoja manis itu nampak heran karna ditatap se intens itu, "Eoh? Apa aku salah bicara?" tanyanya seraya menggaruk-garuk rambut hitamnya.

Jaejoong dan Junsu langsung menatap satu sama lain dan ...

"Kyaaa~~~ ide bagus~~~" pekik Junsu dengan suara dolpinnya yang melengking.

"Woaaa~~~ kau sungguh pintar Wookie-ahh hihi ~~~" seru Jaejoong dengan mata bulat yang berbinar bak berlian yang terkena bias matahari.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul tersenyum bangga pada Ryeowook yang dirasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mempergunakan otak lemotnya. Namun, tak lama kemudian ketiga yeoja itu mengerutkan dahinya kala Jaejoong dan Junsu yang tengah heboh berteriak sembari lompat-lompat sambil berpegangan tangan tiba-tiba diam mematung dengan aura hitam yang menguar sangat kuat.

"E-ehh? Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Heechul.

Duo yeoja bermarga Kim itu menatap Heechul, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dengan mata memelasnya.

"Kami tidak tahu caranya menjadi stalker ataupun sesaeng fans, Chullie-ahh." Kata Jaejoong yang diangguki setuju oleh Junsu.

Heechul tersenyum sembari menarik turunkan kedua alisnya. "Kalau itu tenang saja. Aku, Kyunnie dan Wookie akan membantu kalian."

**To Be Continue**

**Holaaa~~~ chingudeul saya manusia setengah robokop hadir kembali dengan FF baru – padahal FF lain belum kelar T^T #jambak bulu armpit bebh Yun# hehe ... Sebenarnya udah lama pengen bikin cerita kaya gini – tentang Jae yang ngefans banget sama Yunho. Dan jadilah FF yang lagi-lagi koplak -..- kapan ya saya bisa bikin FF yang bikin chingudeul dadanya nyut-nyutan #menatap langit# hehe ...**

**Oke serius nih, Jadi cerita GS ini tokoh utama tetep member DBSK ne #kibar kolor jidat# nah, mengenai bias Kyuhyun itu emang Siwon tapi liat dums Pairingnya neng Kyunnie sama siapa hehe. Kalau neng Jeje sama neng Junchan gausah ditanya lagi ne #congkel spion mobil Changmin#**

**Btw, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa untuk chingudeul yang menjalankannya ^^.**

**Oke, bagaimana chingudeul? **

**KEEP OR DELETE?**

Tangerang selatan,

Sabtu, 13 Juli 2013


	2. Chapter 2

**End previous chapter : **

Duo yeoja bermarga Kim itu menatap Heechul, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dengan mata memelasnya.

"Kami tidak tahu caranya menjadi stalker ataupun sesaeng fans, Chullie-ahh." Kata Jaejoong yang diangguki setuju oleh Junsu.

Heechul tersenyum sembari menarik turunkan kedua alisnya. "Kalau itu tenang saja. Aku, Kyunnie dan Wookie akan membantu kalian."

**CHAPTER 2**

_(Three days later)_

_Yeah, Wedding dress ..._

_Yeah, Wedding dress ..._

_Yeah, Wedding dress (i love you, girl yeah)._

_Yeah, Wedding dress ..._

Sepenggal alunan lagu milik boyband ternama yang mendapat julukan **the King of K-pop** terdengar disebuah ruangan berdinding cat serba pink. Seorang yeoja cantik bersurai panjang masih memejamkan matanya nampak terusik dengan lagu berbahasa Jepang yang dijadikannya sebagai nada alarm I-Phone miliknya.

"Nngghh ..."

Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang masih terbungkus selimut tebal sambil mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya sekuat tenaga. Tingkah menggemaskan itu memang kebiasaanya tatkala bangun tidur dipagi hari. Perlahan gadis cantik itu membuka mata doe lalu menggerjab dengan lucu.

"Hoam ..."

Ia menguap sembari mendudukan dirinya dengan kedua tangan yang merentang keatas. Sesaat, boneka hidup yang baru mengakhiri bunga tidurnya itu mengucek pelan kedua mata bulatnya seraya mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih tertinggal dialam mimpi.

Jaejoong meraih ponselnya guna melihat jam. _Ahh,_ pukul 08.30 KST. Lumayan pagi untuk bangun diakhir pekan. Ia menyibak selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya lalu mengampiri meja nakas disamping _queenbed_nya dan meminum segelas air mineral.

Mata doenya menatap sebuah gambar yang menampakan seorang pria tampan dengan setelan jas merah yang melekat sempurna ditubuh atletisnya. "Selamat pagi, Yunho Oppa." Sapa gadis cantik itu pada poster jumbo U-know Yunho special edition untuk pemotretan natal tahun lalu.

"Aigo, Oppa semakin tampan saja." Jaejoong menempelkan tubuh rampingnya yang hanya berbalut bra dan celana dalam berwarna baby blue pada dinding yang sudah ditempelinya dengan banyak gambar sang idola - bermaksud memeluk poster tersebut.

_Ahh,_ sexy sekali gadis bersuara lembut ini. _Yeah,_ Jaejoong memang selalu tidur dengan pakaian seminim mungkin lalu menelungkup masuk kedalam selimut. Entah mengapa ia suka kala selimut lembut nan hangat itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, menurut Jaejoong itu sangat nyaman.

Dan begitulah ritual yeoja mirip boneka rusia ini setiap pagi. Menyapa, memeluk, mencium serta tersenyum manis kepada gambar dan beberapa barang yang menampakan wajah atau nama pria melebihi tampan asal Gwangju itu.

Beberapa stuff tersebut, seperti; gelas berisi air mineral yang tadi diminumnya, seprai ranjang beserta sarung bantal dan guling juga selimut, seluruh atribut ponselnya seperti gantungan dan phone case, lampu tidur, jam dinding, handuk dan lain sebagainya. Semua yang berada dikamar gadis cantik bermata doe ini pasti berhubungan dengan pria gagah bernama asli Jung Yunho itu. Bisa dikatakan kamar Jaejoong bagai museum mini Leader karismatik tersebut.

"_Humm,_ sebaiknya aku mandi dulu." Gumamnya dengan bibir cherry yang sudah monyong-monyong tak jelas, "Yunho Oppa, jangan mengintip ne hihi ..." Jaejoong mengerlingkan mata doenya genit pada poster Yunho, kemudian menyambar handuk yang lagi-lagi bergambar Yunho, lalu memasuki kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya.

20 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan gadis cantik itu untuk membersihkan diri. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit dari dada sampai setengah paha mulusnya.

'_Keep your head down, U-Know time.'_

Jaejoong menoleh kearah ponselnya yang berdering. Ia menghampiri benda kecil tersebut. Dahinya mengeryit, "Eoh? Suie duckbutt calling, tumben si pantat bebek sudah bangun." Gumam Jaejoong terkikik sendiri kemudian mengangkat telpon dari sahabat seperjuangannya itu.

"Yeoboseyeo, Suie-ahh. Ada apa pagi-pagi sudah menelponku? Kamu pasti ingin bercerita tentang mimpimu. Astaga, kamu mimpi berciuman lagi dengan Yoochun Oppa? Atau yang lainnya? Kalau aku semalam bermimpi dadaku diremas oleh Yunho Oppa hihi ... rasanya geli, Suie-ahh." cerocos Jaejoong santai sambil memperhatikan kuku-kuku cantiknya yang kemarin baru saja dipoles kutex dengan motif strawberry.

"Yah! Jaejoongie, Ini masih pagi, malam-malam saja mesumnya aish ... dan tentu saja aku harus menelponmu, kamu sudah siap belum? Aku hendak menjemputmu." Kata Junsu dari sebrang sana – tanpa basa basi - yang kontan membuat alis Jaejoong bertautan.

"Menjemput? Untuk apa? ini hari minggu pantat bebek, artinya hari libur. Aku ingin ke salon seharian untuk merawat diri, apa kamu mau ik-"

"Yah! Jangan bilang kamu lupa?! _Oh mai gat san_ Joongie-ahh. Demi Tuhan! Jangan bilang kamu lupa?!" pekik Junsu dengan suara melengking ala _dolpin _ingin melahirkan – mengintrupsi ucapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin mengerutkan keningnya sambil memainkan lilitan handuk - dipertemuan dadanya, "Lupa? Mwoya? Aku melupakan apa ya? aku sudah mandi dan mencuci butt ku, aku sudah menganti motif nail art ku, aku sudah melepas jepitan dibulu jiji, aku sudah mengambil selca imut ku semalam. _Humm,_ apa yang aku lupakan ya, Suie? Rasanya ada yang mengganjal dihatiku." celoteh Jaejoong panjang lebar dan balik bertanya dengan mimik wajah yang begitu polos.

"Yah! Hari ini tanggal 14 babbo! itu artinya kita harus datang ke BE-HIVE Gangnam-gu untuk menghadiri Lafuma Fansign Event. Kau tak mau bertemu Yunho Oppa dan mendapat tanda tangannya secara langsung eoh?!" omel Junsu.

Handuk yang membungkus tubuh sempurna Jaejoong melorot bersamaan dengan mata doenya yang membulat sempurna, "Kyaaa! Lafuma Fansign Event! Huwaaa~~~ Suie-ahh, aku melupakannya kyaaa~~~"

"Mwo? kau lupa? Yah! Bagaimana bisa aish ..." terdengar suara desisnya malas Junsu kala mendengar jeritan histeris Jaejoong.

"Aku sungguh lupa dan itu berarti aku tak mengingatnya. Huweee~~~ eottokhae, Suie-ahh? Ini kesempatan untuk bertemu langsung Oppadeul, kyaaa~ Bagaimana ini?!" kepanikan Jaejoong langsung meningkat hingga ke ubun-ubunnya. Jika keadaan sudah segenting ini otaknya pun tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Yah! Tenang kan dirimu Kim Jaejoongie!." Jaejoong sontak menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya saat Junsu berteriak, "Sekarang! segera bersiap-siap dan 30 menit lagi aku akan menjemputmu! Tak peduli kau sudah berpakaian atau belum! Kau telanjang pun aku akan tetap menyeretmu!."

"Yah! Su- eoh? Yeoboseyeo? Suie, kau masih disana? Yah! Pantat bebek? Hallo?"

Jaejoong mendesis seraya menatap horor ponselnya. "Dasar duckbutt, mematikan sambungan telponnya seenak pantat besarnya, huh ..."

Yeoja cantik itu mengigit bibir bawahnya seraya memutar-mutar I-Phonenya. _Aish, _kenapa bisa ia melupakan hal sepenting itu?! Demi kecantikannya yang tiada tara, itu fansign TVXQ untuk mempromosikan produk Lafuma!. Mendapat tanda tangan dan bertatapan langsung dengan sang idola. Omo, Itu sangat penting dan langka!.

Dan ... Hey, Kim Jaejoongie yeoppo. Bukankah kau harus segera bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri fansign tersebut. Junsu - sahabatmu yang cerewetnya sama denganmu – akan menjemputmu dalam waktu 30 menit dan kau sudah memakai waktu 5 menit untuk memukul-mukul kepalamu seraya meruntuki kebodohanmu.

"Kyaaa~~~ kenapa aku belum bersiap-siap?!" pekiknya seraya melempar ponselnya keatas ranjang empuknya, "Kyaaaa~~~ aku telanjang!" Jaejoong memekik seraya memungut kembali handuk bergambar sang bias yang tergeletak dilantai. "Woaaa~~~ Yunho Oppa melihat dada ku!." Histerisnya kala doe eyes-nya tak sengaja melihat poster Yunho yang tengah menyeringai. _Aish,_ padahal semalam kau bermimpi idolamu meremas dadamu, kan? Cantik-cantik ajaib sekali tingkahnya.

Kepanikan dan kehebohan langsung terjadi dikamar anak semata wayang dari pasangan Kim Myung-su dan Kim Bong-sun itu. Dengan kecepatan ninja, yeoja cantik berparas boneka itu membuka dan mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pakaiannya.

Sebuah T-shirt merah tanpa lengan bertuliskan **Cassiopeia** menjadi pilihannya dipadukan dengan _mini skirt_ berwarna _peach_. Jaejoong ingat Yunho pernah mengatakan disebuah interview kalau ia menyukai yeoja yang memakai rok pendek. Beruntunglah gadis cantik ini mempunyai kaki putih, mulus, jenjang yang terbentuk sempurna. Bahkan Jaejoong punya misi mengangkat roknya dihadapan Yunho sampai celana dalamnya terpampang demi dilirik namja tampan itu. Jinjja kau seberani itu, Jaejoongie?.

Gadis cantik berkulit _porselain_ ini nampak memasukan beberapa barang kedalam tas ransel berwarna merah bertuliskan **TVXQ**. Jaejoong memakai sebuah jam tangan berwarna senada dengan _mini skirt_nya lalu melihatnya sesaat dengan mata melotot. "Aigo, 5 menit lagi!." Sentak Jaejoong segera melanjutkan kegiatannya mengambil dan memasukan atribut layaknya prajurit yang akan bertempur dimedan perang.

_Aish,_ Junsu adalah tipe orang yang selalu tepat waktu. Moto hidupnya adalah _'lebih baik kepagian dari pada telat datang.' _Bahkan terkadang Junsu datang lebih pagi dari pada satpam sekolah.

_Tin ... tin ... tin ..._

"Kyaaa~~~ duckbutt sudah datang, aku belum berdandan aish ..." gerutu Jaejoong seraya menyambar kotak make-upnya lalu bergegas menemui sahabat imutnya.

Jaejoong menuruni anak tangga dan mendapati sang Umma dan Appa yang tengah duduk santai diruang keluarga. Kim Myung-su _a.k.a_ Appa Kim adalah seorang CEO perusahaan travel terbesar pertama di Korea Selatan, sedangkan Kim Bong-sun alias Umma Kim adalah pemilik 15 cabang _Je' Boutique_ yang tersebar di 7 negara.

Jaejoong adalah anak tunggal yang kontan mendapat perhatian penuh dari kedua orangtua yang tak mirip dengannya itu. Eoh? Tak mirip dengannya? Ne, kalau boleh sedikit kejam, Jaejoong bisa dikatakan terlalu cantik untuk menjadi anak mereka. Bahkan Appa Kim sempat mengira sang istri berselingkuh dengan pria bule. Karna wajah Jaejoong yang memang seperti campuran asia-western. Walaupun saat umur balita Jaejoong selalu menangis tatkala melihat wajah sang Appa tapi kenyataannya Jaejoong 100% anak kandung mereka.

(a/n :: Kim Myung-su dan Kim Bong-sun itu MC di Happy Together XD)

"Selamat pagi, princess." Sapa Appa Kim.

"Pagi, Appa Umma." Sahut Jaejoong mengecup kedua pipi orangtuanya.

"Mau kemana pagi-pagi begini, chagiya?" tanya Umma Kim.

"Menemui calon manantu kalian. Appa, Umma sudah ne Joongie buru-buru. Suie sudah menunggu didepan. Bye ~ saranghae." Ucap Jaejoong langsung bergegas meninggalkan Umma dan Appanya yang hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam chagiya~~~" titah Umma Kim yang entah didengar gadis cantik itu atau tidak.

"Pergi untuk melihat grup itu lagi?" tanya Appa Kim melihat T-shirt dan tas yang dikenakan sang anak. Umma Kim membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Apa namanya yeobo? Dong dong apa?" tanya Appa Kim dengan dahi mengerut.

"Dong Bang Shin Ki, yeobo. Mereka sangat tampan." Jawab Umma Kim terkekeh seraya meraih remote lalu mengganti channel TV.

"Ketampanan mereka hanya karna make-up." Gurau Appa Kim yang tak rela sang istri memuji namja yang bahkan lebih cocok menjadi anaknya. Bagi Appa Kim, sudah cukup sang putri saja yang tergila-gila dengan mereka.

Umma Kim hanya mendecih lalu memfokuskan dirinya menatap layar kaca.

'_**Lafuma telah merangkul TVXQ untuk pengambilan gambar "Musim Panas" terbaru mereka. Tiga personil TVXQ yakni U-know Yunho, Micky Yoochun dan Max Changmin akan menyapa para fans pada Lafuma Fansign Event yang akan diadakan hari ini, pukul **__**19.00 – 21.00 KST di BE-HIVE Gangnam-gu, Cheongdam-dong.'**_

Umma dan Appa Kim menyaksikan berita terkini yang mengulas persiapan dari acara fansign grup pop yang dibentuk pada tahun 2003 dibawah manajemen SM Entertaiment itu. Acaranya memang akan diselengarakan pada malam hari, tapi para fans tentu saja sudah berbondong-bondong datang dari pagi, bahkan tak sedikit fans yang menginap disekitar tepat berlangsungnya event tersebut.

"Yang mana yang Joongie bilang calon menantu kita, yeobo? Yang dahinya lebar seperti lapangan golf atau yang tingginya seperti tiang listrik?" tanya Appa Kim sembari menunjuk Yoochun yang tengah tersenyum tampan – menebar pesona cassanovanya dan Changmin yang tengah cengengesan ala keledai.

"Aish, bukan yeobo. Yang dahinya lebar itu, namanya Micky Yoochun. Yang tinggi dan manis itu favoritku, Max Changmin. Sementara anakmu yang itu ..." Umma Kim menunjung Yunho yang berdiri dipaling kanan, "U-know Yunho, dia Leader-nya, sangat berkarisma dan berwibawa." Imbuh Umma Kim memuji idola sang anak.

Appa Kim mengusap-usap dagunya, "Cukup tampan, tapi masih tak mampu mengalahkan ketampanan ku."

Umma Kim memandang suaminya yang tengah cekikikan dengan tatapan iritasi, "Yeobo, matamu katarak? sepertinya kau harus segera memeriksa matamu ke dokter."

**... Jejevan ...**

_(Jaejoong side)_

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa. Walaupun Junsu tak mungkin meninggalkannya, tapi demi kemontokan teman imutnya itu Jaejoong sangat malas terkena semprot dan omelan Junsu. Doe eyesnya lantas berbinar kala melihat mobil mewah Junsu sudah terparkir didepan gerbang rumah megahnya. "Kim Susuie duckbutt, aku datang~~~" seru Jaejoong tersenyum lebar.

Yeoja cantik itu nampak kerepotan dengan tangan kanan yang memeluk boneka gajahnya, sementara tangan kirinya menenteng kotak bermotif hello kitty yang tak lain adalah tempat alat makeup-nya.

Jaejoong membuka pintu _Range Rover Evoque _milik Junsu lalu masuk dan mendudukan dirinya seraya mengatur deru nafasnya. "Hhhh ... kajja Suie, nanti kita terlambat hhhh ..." ucap Jaejoong tersengal-sengal sembari menatap sahabat baiknya.

Junsu nampak cantik dengan T-shirt Cassiopeia yang serupa dengan milik Jaejoong hanya saja yang Junsu kenakan model _Crop Tee_ yang kontan memamerkan perut ratanya, karna ia memang tak memakai dalaman – hanya bra. Dipadukan dengan hot pants jeans dan _High Heels _hitam model _gladiator_ setinggi 10 cm.

Eoh? High Heels? Ne, jikalau untuk sekedar fansign ia masih berani mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi. Namun, kalau sudah konser ck' memakai sepatu kets saja tak menjamin kaki mulusnya tak lecet.

Junsu menatap Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah. _Humm,_ Junsu akui sahabatnya yang sering dikira boneka hidup itu selalu tampil cantik dan mempesona. Tapi, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah dari yeoja berbibir ranum itu kali ini.

"Humm, Joongie-ahh. Kamu yakin sudah siap?" tanya Junsu mengerjabkan matanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap, "Ne. Aku sudah siap. Kajja~ nanti kita terlambat, Suie. Aigo! Aku sudah tak sabar bertatap muka dengan Yunho Oppa, kyaaa~~~ aku bisa pingsan melihat ketampanannya. Semoga aku memberikan kesan yang baik pada Yunho Oppa huhu ... aku ingin Oppa selalu mengingat wajahku, itu saja." rentetan kata yang keluar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong menceritakan keinginannya kala bertemu idola tercintanya.

Junsu memicingkan matanya, "Yakin kamu sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya apa yang salah dengan- Omigosh~~~ aku masih memakai sandal kamar, Omooo~~~ Suie tunggu sebentar ne, aku akan mengambil _High Heels_ ku dulu. Awas kalau kau sampai meninggalkan ku, aku akan menyebarkan foto bugil mu ke website sekolah." Ancam Jaejoong dengan mata yang mendelik tajam namun tetap imut. "Tunggu aku!." Imbuhnya sekali lagi.

"Ne, gajah bawel." Jawab Junsu menatap datar sahabat serempongnya itu yang sudah keluar dari mobil mewahnya dan lari terbirit-birit dengan kaki berbaluk sandal kamar berbentuk hello kitty. "Huh, dasar mata belo padahal foto bugilnya lebih banyak dariku." Gumam Junsu mendesis.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Jaejoong kembali sambil menenteng-nenteng sebuah _High Heels_ putih model _Sling Back Shoes_(memiliki tali yang melilit dipergelangan kaki) setinggi 10 cm. "Kajja, Suie-ahh." Seru Jaejoong antusias.

Junsu tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Yeay, Oppadeul kyeopta kami datang."

Kedua gadis cantik _talkactive_ yang isi kepalanya tak sepolos wajahnya itu terus berceloteh disepanjang jalan. Jaejoong dan Junsu tengah membicarakan rencana mereka untuk menjalani ide yang diajukan oleh Ryeowook tiga hari lalu. _Ya,_ menjadi stalker sekaligus sesaeng fans TVXQ.

"Suie, kamu sudah mendapatkan informasi dari stalker senior yang direkomendasikan Heechullie?" tanya Jaejoong sembari memoles bibir plumnya dengan _Lipgloss _pink rasa raspberry.

Junsu nampak berpikir sejenak, "Sudah, tapi aku belum yakin Joongie-ahh, namanya Lee Sun-ye, dia seorang ELF bukan Cassie, tapi dia sudah berjanji padaku akan memberikan kontak stalker TVXQ yang dikenalnya." Jabar Junsu.

Jaejoong mengerjabkan mata bulatnya, "Heechul seorang ELF, jelas saja dia berinteraksi lebih intens dengan sesama. Ku harap si Lee itu akan menepati janjinya."

"Humm, ku harap juga begitu. Kau sendiri eottokhae? Kau tak melupakan tugasmu kan, Joongie-ahh?"

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul seraya menatap pantulan paras cantiknya pada cermin hello kitty digenggamannya, "Tentu saja aku ingat tugasku, aku sudah menghubungi sesang fans asal Shanghai itu, Suie-ahh."

"Fans yang pernah menelpon Yunho Oppa dan Yoochun Oppa lalu mengupload audionya ke Youtube itu?" tanya Junsu.

"Ne, ternyata salah satu dari mereka adalah followers ku di Twitter. Namanya Jiang Li." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menyisir surai almondnya.

"Jinjja? lalu?" sentak Junsu antusias.

Cherry lips Jaejoong berpouty imut, "Ne, tapi mereka bilang nomer ponsel Oppadeul sudah tak aktif lagi. Oppadeul sudah mengganti nomer ponselnya, Suie-ahh." Nampak raut kecewa diwajah jelita yeoja bermata indah itu.

"Kamu berbicara dengannya lewat telpon?" Junsu menoleh sesaat.

"Ne, kami bertukar nomer handphone."

"Memangnya kamu bisa bahasa China?"

"Aniyo, kami berbicara dalam bahasa Korea. Gadis itu fasih sekali, alasan dia mempelajarinya agar mudah berinteraksi dengan Oppadeul, dia sangat beruntung Suie-ahh."

Jaejoong semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya mengingat cerita Jiang Li kala berbincang sesaat dengan dua personil TVXQ tersebut. Gadis asal tirai bambu itu mengatakan kalau suara Yunho dan Yoochun sangatlah sexy. Walau Jiang Li sedikit kecewa karna panggilan telponnya tak digubris oleh biasnya _a.k.a_ Changmin, namun mendengar suara Yunho dan Yoochun sukses membuat tak bisa tidur selama 3 hari.

"Humm, begitu." Junsu mendengus frustasi, "Tak ku sangka, sulit sekali menjadi stalker mereka."

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu, "Ne, lebih sulit dari ujian fisika minggu lalu. Aku tidak mengisi 3 soal." Sahut Jaejoong polos namun disetujui pula oleh Junsu.

"Hah ... baiklah mata belo, sejenak kita lupakan dulu masalah itu. Sekarang kita harus fokus untuk bertemu dan mendapat tanda tangan Oppadeul."

"Ne, fighting duckbutt!."

**... Jejevan ...**

_BE-HIVE Gangnam-gu, Cheongdam-dong._

_18.00 KST._

Nampak kesibukan didalam ruang makeup. Tiga namja tampan nan rupawan yang tergabung dalam TVXQ atau dalam bahasa Internasionalnya _The Rising__Gods__of the East_ tengah bersiap untuk Lafuma Fansign Event yang akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Terlihat Changmin dan Yoochun yang sedang di makeup. Sementara sang Leader sudah lebih dulu selesai, kini nampak berbincang dengan salah satu manager mereka, Lee Young Hwan.

"Satu jam pertama adalah sesi interview dengan para wartawan dan beberapa fans VIP terpilih, lalu dua jam terakhir adalah sesi fansign dan high five dengan para fans." Jelas sang manager sambil membolak-balikan kertas susunan acara.

Yunho hanya mengangguk mengerti sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan sang manager. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama kertas tersebut dengan mata musang yang mampu membuat wanita mana saja meleleh dibuatnya.

"Hyung, kapan sesi makan-makannya?" Manager Hyung lantas mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sang pemilik suara yang tak lain adalah si Maknae berjulukan evil.

"Setelah fansign berakhir, Changmin-ahh." Jawab manager Hyung sontak membuat bibir bawah namja bertubuh jangkung itu maju beberapa senti.

"Kenapa tidak ada event makan bersama para fans, itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, Hyung." Kata Changmin seraya melirik sang manager lewat cermin didepannya.

"Untuk saat ini tidak ada, Changmin-ahh. Lagipula schedule kalian sudah sangat padat. Lakukan saja sesuai dengan yang tertulis dijadwal. Sudah ne, aku tinggal dulu, aku ingin menemui para staff." Ujar manager Hyung seraya beranjak – meninggalkan ruangan.

Changmin menghela nafas. "Pasti event makan bersama para fans sangat menyenangkan. Kita bisa mengobrol dengan mereka lebih intens dan perut kita tentram, Hyungdeul." Gerutu si maknae sambil mengelus-elus perut tak pernah kenyangnya.

"Paling-paling kau hanya mengincar makanannya, Min." Celetuk namja bertampang cassanova yang kini tengah sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Eyy, berkirim pesan dengan beberapa idola wanita, humm?

Changmin mendelik, "Tentu saja karna aku ingin lebih dekat dengan para Cassie, Hyung. Terutama mereka yang menjadikan aku biasnya." Namja jangkung itu menyunggingkan bibir sexynya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan setidaknya aku tidak seperti mu, jidat Hyung. Menjadikan fansign sebagai acara menggoda para fans cantik." Imbuh Changmin langsung mendapat free deathglare dari Yoochun.

"Bocah tiang!." Sontak Yoochun sambil menoyor pelan kepala anggota termuda itu.

"Ya! Jidat Hyung! kenapa kau selalu membully ku eoh?! Aku akan membeberkan semua kekejaman mu saat kita diundang untuk menjadi guess star di Strong Heart. Lihat saja nanti!." Ancam Changmin sambil menatap tajam Yoochun yang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

Yoochun memutar manik matanya malas, "Semua orang juga sudah mengetahui kalau justru kau yang selalu membully aku dan Yunho, evil maknae!. Bertobatlah, Min." Ujar Yoochun seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Changmin. Mulut Namja bermarga Park itu juga berkomat-kamit seolah tengah mengeluarkan setan dan tuyul-tuyul yang bersarang ditubuh sang maknae

Changmin menepis tangan Yoochun, "Aish, singkirkan tangan mu, Hyung. Cari kesempatan menyentuh tubuhku saja." Kata namja jangkung itu yang kontan membuat bukan hanya Yoochun tapi juga Yunho bergidik ngeri.

"Idiot!." Balas Yoochun acuh.

"Hey, sudahlah. Simpan energi kalian untuk nanti." Relai Yunho. "Yoochun-ahh, bagaimana luka ditanganmu?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Yoochun menjulurkan tangannya dan menunjuk sebuah plester biru bermotif bintang yang menempel indah. "Sudah tak apa, lukanya sudah mengering." Yunho menanggapi dengan mengangguk mengerti.

"Ketika di Incheon 3 hari lalu ada yang menarik rambutku. Aigo, kalau seperti itu terus kepala ku bisa botak." Curah Changmin menceritakan kejadian saat rambutnya di jambak oleh seorang fans dibandara. Luka ditangan Yoochun pun berasal dari kuku salah satu fans yang mencengkram tangannya ketika dikeramaian.

"Keantusiasan membuat mereka tak sadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan." Kata Yunho bijak.

Yoochun mengangguk, "Yap, i agree with you, Yun. Sometime, niat mereka ingin menyentuh kita, tapi karna dorongan dan situasi yang begitu crowded mereka jadi menyakiti kita." Jabar namja penyuka olahraga golf itu tersenyum.

Changmin menyunggingkan bibirnya. "Ck' tapi kau menikmati sentuhan mereka kan, jidat Hyung."

"Yah! Shut up your mouth, evil!." Balas Yoochun sarkastik.

"Cih' Who cares, jidat?." Balas Changmin tak kalah ketus.

Yunho tersenyum melihat adu lidah dua member sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya itu. Bagai kucing dan anjing yang tak pernah akur, begitulah perumpamaan untuk Yoochun dan Changmin. Bila sudah seperti itu, sang leader lah yang akan menengahi perdebatan tanda kasih sayang pria bemarga Shim dan Park tersebut.

Yunho menggulung kertas lalu melayangkan pukulan ke kepala Yoochun dan Changmin. "Sebentar lagi acara dimulai, persiapkan diri kalian."

**... Jejevan ...**

**Jaejoong POV**

5 menit lagi acara akan segera dimulai. Aku, Junsu dan para Cassiopeia lainnya sudah berada didalam venue. Semua menyerukan satu nama itu, yaitu TVXQ!. Mata ku mengedar mengamati sekitar. Terlihat sebuah meja panjang bersanding dengan tiga kursi yang tertata rapih diatas stage. Sebuah banner raksasa bergambar Oppadeul yang selalu nampak tampan menjadi latar venue indah nan megah ini.

"Please, welcome, Dong Bang Shin Ki."

"Kyaaa~~~"

Bagai suara gemuruh, aku langsung tersentak, mata ku lantas terfokus pada sosok tiga namja tinggi yang berjalan beriringan memasuki stage. Cahaya blitz yang berasal dari kamera para pencari berita bagai kilatan yang tengah membidik tiga objek menawan didepan sana.

_Gosh!,_ i-itu mereka. Ya Tuhan, benarkah itu mereka. Tubuhku terasa membeku dan mata ku serasa tak ingin berkedip. Tiga sosok pria tampan yang selama ini aku idolakan berada disatu ruangan bersamaku. Walau jarak kami tak bisa dibilang dekat, tapi aku sungguh dapat melihat mereka dengan jelas.

Aku kontan tersadar saat seseorang meremas tanganku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Junsu yang nampak sama terkagumnya dengan ku. Matanya bahkan berkaca-kaca. Aku tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tangannya erat.

"Itu mereka, Suie." Bisikku tepat ditelinganya. Aku hanya mendapat respon berupa anggukan dari Junsu. Aku melebarkan senyumanku lalu kembali menoleh kedepan.

"Annyeonghaseo, Dong Bang Shin Ki – imnida."

**To Be Continue **

.

.

.

Hallo ^^ hehe ... setelah sekian lama akhirnya update juga ya hehe ... semakin aneh sepertinya .-. humm, eottokhae teman-teman? . Jujur saja mood aku untuk melanjutkan FF lagi berada dititik terendah hehe XD. Mianhae untuk typos yang masih bertebaran dan kata-kata yang kurang berkenan /bow/ . Tinggalkan review boleh? /kasih chingu nastar sebiji-sebiji/ ^^

**Selamat hari raya idul fitri**

**Minal aidin wal faizin**

**Mohon maaf lahir dan batin**

**Jejevan & fam ^^**


End file.
